Liliana S. B. Heiligh
'''Liliana S. B. Heiligh '''is one of the main heroines of Arifureta: From Commonplace to World's Strongest. She is the princess of the Heiligh Kingdom. She became one of the lovers later wives of Hajime Nagumo ever since he save her life twice. After Story, She became an idol when on Earth. Personality Liliana is strong-willed and compassionate princess. She has ability to quickly befriended with people. When Hajime saved her life, she fell instantly in love with him and do whatever means to make him as her lover no matter what. Unlike Hajime is annoyed by Saitou and Nakano, Liliana considered Shinji and Yoshiki as her precious friends ever since Hiyama's betrayal. Despite of being a benevolent princess, she was mistreated by her now ex-fiance, Crown Prince Baius D. Hoelscher who he viewed the princess to be a sexual tool even she once tried everything to change his attitude. Liliana was once a devoted worshiper of Ehit. However, due to aftermath of the war in her kingdom, Liliana (Along with her family and subjects) discarded her devotions for the fake gods when learned of their mistreatment towards humans and manipulated her father as a pawn for their twisted entertainments. She has no other from being a "heretic" by her father when she helped Hajime in the war. Liliana wanted to avenge her father's death by destroying Ehit which ended up to be a success when Hajime destroyed Ehit and his chessboard forever. Relationship Hajime Nagumo Ever since Hajime saved her life twice from the war and from her ex-fiance, Baius, Liliana fell instantly in love with him and will do everything to ensure Hajime is hers even though he is already in relationship with Yue. After Story, Liliana became one of Hajime's wives. Kaori Shirasaki Liliana considered Kaori as one of her best friends since her summoned. After Story, Liliana and Kaori became Hajime's wives. Shizuku Yaegashi Liliana considered Shizuku as one of her best friends since her summoned. After Story, Liliana and Shizuku became Hajime's wives. Hajime's harems Yue, Shea and Tio considered Liliana as their love rival. After story, they became Hajime's wives. Shinji Nakano and Yoshiki Saitou After both Daisuke Hiyama's betrayal and death, Saitou and Nakano became fast friends and bodyguards in publicity of Liliana. Unlike Hajime finding Saitou and Nakano to be annoying, Liliana cares for them even if they are annoying to her husband. Enemies Baius D. Hoelscher Crown Prince Baius was Liliana's ex-fiance and enemy. Baius abused Liliana as he viewed her as a sexual tool like other women. When she would marry him, she thought she could change his attitude to become a kind man but only makes it worse when he abused her even more caused her to broke up with him and ran away before marriage. She has no sympathy for him when he was murdered by the Haulia Tribe. Ehit Liliana was a devoted worshiper of Ehit. However, After the war in Heiligh Kingdom and her father's death, Liliana abandoned her devotion for the false gods for their mistreatment toward humans as she wanted to avenge her father's death which ended up to be a success when Hajime killed Ehit. Trivia * Liliana is currently the youngest of all of Hajime's wives. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Strong-Willed Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Spouses Category:Vengeful Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Misguided Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed